Saturdays
by littlesolo
Summary: The wedding never happened but Emily no longer works for the BAU


AN: I own nothing. Certainly not Criminal Minds or The Avengers. The wedding never happened but Emily did leave the BAU.

JJ thanked the barista and followed Henry, who was scampering off with his lemon poppyseed muffin. They were a bit late to their Saturday morning coffee with Emily. Ever since Emily went to work for SHIELD, if they didn't get together at some time during the week, JJ always made a point of getting together on Saturday for coffee. Weaving her way through the cafe customers, she had almost caught up to him at the outside tables when she heard him cry out "Emily".

"Hey you!" replied Emily as she scooped Henry onto her lap and into a hug. JJ spotted Emily sitting with a red-haired companion and waved as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. There was no question that the red-head could do some serious damage in a fight, but at the moment, sipping her coffee and nibbling at a danish, she seemed more like a very relaxed cat. Now that JJ got a good look at Emily, she seemed very relaxed as well. More like the Emily she remembered from before Doyle.

"JJ! Come have a seat" called Emily as she pushed out a chair. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine from work. This is Natasha Romanoff, she works with me at SHIELD. Natasha, this is JJ my friend from the BAU."

"Emily has told me a lot about you." replied Natasha as she shook JJ's hand. Henry's muffin bounced off the table as he giggled and squirmed in Emily's lap. Quicker than she could blink, Natasha had caught it before it hit the ground and set it back on the table. "I'm JJ and little guy Emily is holding is Henry." As she settled in her seat, she noticed a foreign newspaper on the table. "A little light reading?"

"Just making sure that SHIELD's intervention is yesterday's news" commented Emily.

"We always aim to be diplomatic" added Natasha with a shrug, "but the individuals we deal with.. "

"... are rarely diplomatic" finished JJ with a shared smile. A man crossed the street and joined their table by pulling up a chair. "Hi, I'm Clint."

"JJ"

"And who is this little guy?" JJ hadn't missed the calculated glance Clint had given them on his way over or the callouses on his fingers when they shook hands, but Emily's trust in them was enough for her. Ever since she had returned from Paris, Emily seemed to have more walls up. She had slipped into the usual rhythm with the guys, and was the same Emily she always was on girls night, but she seemed more guarded and less willing to trust others. When she first came back, she had found comfort in playing with Henry, so JJ had encouraged frequent Emily and Henry days when they weren't on a case. The two of them would take of for the museums or parks while JJ would have the day to herself followed by dinner together. JJ remember a night a few weeks ago that she had come back from a case only to be tackled by Henry at the door. He told her about the art exhibit Emily had taken him to and then showed her his own art gallery he had made in his room, complete with his own artwork. JJ shook her head free of the memory. "So SHIELD must be pretty spiffy. Garcia is still buzzing about it." Emily shifted Henry on her lap, who had started a thumb war with Clint. "It was like letting a kid free in a toy store! I thought her eyes were going to bug out of her head" laughed Emily. Garcia had insisted on hand delivering a file to Emily, "Just to make sure they're treating our girl right!" She had returned two hours later in a giddy daze.

"Pinned" announced Natasha, bringing Emily and JJ out of their conversation.

"What? No, I can still..." interjected Clint as his large thumb struggled to pin Henry's wild one.

"Pinned. Henry is the winner." Stated Natasha as she gave Henry a high-five.

"YAY!" cheered Henry whose smile was infectious.

"You've got a very strategic mind my little friend and one heck of an eagle eye too!" said Clint as he leaned back in his chair.

"Like you?" asked Henry through the blonde locks over his eyes.

"Me? No I have a hawk eye." Natasha and Emily snorted as JJ tried to hide her smile behind her coffee cup. "Ignore them, they're just jealous of us" said Clint, giving Henry a wink. JJ was glad that Emily was so at ease with her new co workers and settled in for what looked like a new Saturday morning tradition.


End file.
